una estupida mas
by mianua
Summary: soy una estupida mas no me di cuanta de las cosa que me rodianba hasta que abri los ojo y ellos son unos estupidos no yo


**nota de autor los temas como sailor moon no me pertenecen le pertenece a pimpinela factoria y a Naoko mi unico personaje oc es mi sailor tierra **

* * *

Serena esparaba a su amado Darien en su casa mientras limpiaba la cosina y su piesa

Serena:**Que hombre tan desordenado para ser madico es horrible como limpia**

Habia pasado dos años de los sucedido con sailor star las cosas andaban bien ella habia terminada a la secundaria y se fue a vivir con su amadp y ambos estaban falices y pronto se iban a casar respira hondo y se sienta en la punta de la cama no sabia porque se sentia tan triste eso dias pensaba en esa estrella que se fue que se dio cuanta tarde que sentia algo por ella que habia sido estupida pero ahora estaba con Darien y tenia que seguir su destino como la futura reina Serenity y la madre de Rina ella sonrie cuando ve el telefono de su amado

Serena-**Se lo olvido como siempre** -Lo deja en en la mesa y sigue limpieando abajo de la cama cuando suena ella lo mira pripero duda pero se anima abrilo cuando se larga llorar-

Serena:**No puede ser dairen**-Ella daja su cosa y sale rumbo de su casa toca la puerta cuando le abre un joven de cabellos plateado que reconoce haces unos dias que el se queda en la casa de Mina ya ambos se pusieron de novios le hace una sonrisa algo fria

Serana-**Hola yeten esta mina**-El le afirma-Gracias puedo pasar

Yeten la hace entra-**Ire con mi hermano adios mina**-La rubia lo saluda con un beso en la boca-**Adios Serena**-Ella lo saluda

Mina:**Sienta te traigo algo-Ella** le niega reconocia esa cara **-¿Pasa algo con darien?- **le afirma y le da el celular y ella abre el mensaje que decia:_hola amor a noche estuviste increible no vemos mañana te amo-_**Sere no se que decir amigo porque no le preguntas-Ella se levanta furiosa-No conosco es numero **

**Serena:Yo si-Ella la mira con duda-Es nuevo numero de Rei creo que es de ella estoy segura **

Mina-¿Que haras?-Serana se gira mirandola con tristeza y le sonrie-Iras hablar con ella esta en el templo seguro que esta en ese lugar-Ella la abraza-Estare siempre contigo amiga-Serena se despide de su amiga y se dirgue al tamplo toma el autobus para hacer ma rapido saludo al abuelo de rei cuando entra en silencio escucha las voces de su amigas

Lita:**Encerio que la mentiste a los cuarnos con darien eres terrible esa estupida nunca lo sabra**-Serana sentia un dolor en su pecho tan grande como un puñal en clavado-Lo haria yo ya varias veces me tiro ami

Ami:eso es re divertido cuando se dara cuante que ella no va ser la reina sino tu ella es una estupida mas-Y se rie-Deja a Taiki por uno de los nuevos generales ese si es un hombre de verdad la unica que la quiere son mina y las otras tontas-Mira su vaso-Como Sailor tierra como la otra estúpida mas

Serena::Yo lo no creo ella se sacrifico salvando tu trasero ella es una gran chica no como ustedes tras ques son horribles como personas y amigas

Rei:Serena yo me acoste con tu Darien-Ella sonrie-¿Porque ries?

Serena:y quiero que te quedes con el el resto de tu vida y que te haga lo que me hizo a mi

Rei:perdoname yo no lo quise hacer pensando eres mi amiga y nunca quise traicionarte así-Serena rie fuertemente-Por favor Serena-Ella le pega una chatada-Serenay es que por todo lo que ha pasado yo me siento triste huyes justo por lo que yo hice en el momento me deje llevar

Serena:eres una descarada calla yo no quiero oírte no tiene nombre lo que hiciste nunca te voy a perdonar -ella golpea en la pared con furia-yo te crei como mi amiga pero ahora no eres mas que una...

Rei:Una que-Ella la mira con furia-Dilo animete

Serena;Una cualquiera una rata mas que nada eso eres

Rei:Serena su tu amiga y tu...

Serena:Amiga es la que te honra -Ella miraba a su ex amigas-amiga es la que no daña amiga es la que te estima es la que nunca te va a traicionar

Rei:Amiga es la que perdona, aunque le duele en el alma amiga es la que olvida y te regala otra oportunidad-Serena se larga a reir haciendo poner nerviosa a todas-Serena

Serena:Al fin me di quien me quiere de verdad-Ella sale caminado cuando lo para Rei-Ahora te dire algo amiga -Haciendo enfacis en la ultima palabra-Adios y quedatelo yo sera mi ultima vez que lo vea

Rei:Y Rina-Ella la mira con furia

Serena: Lo habian pensado antes de hacer esto

* * *

En templo de Rei espara a su amente el llega con lentitud el se sienta a lado de ella y la besa

Darien:Hola ella lo besa con amor pero lo para-¿Que pasa?

Rei:Me engañaste, me mentiste, Me dijiste que desde aquel día ya no la veías, -Ella se para miralo cuando el se queda helado Me engañaste, y seguí siendo sólo en tu vida -Ella respira-Una compañía, me mentiste,

Me pediste que espere por ti, hoy te quedas con ella...

Darien : No sabía, no pensaba, Que me iba a faltar el valor cuando quise dejarla, No creía que me haría tan mal la tristeza Que había en su mirada, y me di cuenta, Que a pesar de quererte a ti, no he dejado de amarla...-Ella lo mira con agustia

Rei:Al fin yo he sido en tu vida una estúpida más, Que viene corriendo a buscarte cuando ella se va...

Darien: No sigas hablándome así, yo hice todo lo que pude, No me pidas más...

Rei : Me engañaste...

Darien : No

Rei:: Me mentiste...

Darien: No  
Rei: Y jugaste conmigo del modo que tú más querías

El : No

Rei : Te burlaste, prometiéndome siempre algo más De lo que tú podías, me engañaste, Me pediste que espere por ti, hoy te quedas con ella... -Ella se lavanta-Cuando yo llora en esta cama-Salañando la cama

Darien: Y las noches, y los días que mentí para estar Un minuto contigo a escondidas, Y las horas que pasé complaciendo las cosas Que tú me pedías, o te olvidas? Que yo pude haberme quedado sin ti y sin ella..-El la miro con angustia .

Ella : Y dime, a mí Todo eso de qué me sirvió? Si hay alguien aquí que ha perdido, seguro soy yo... -El la miraba con angustia y miedo

El : Tú sabes que nunca fue así, Si quieres buscar un culpable, seremos los dos...-Ella lo mira y le sonrie con sarcasmo

Ella: Y tomaste conmigo del modo que tu mas querías Te burlaste, prometiéndome siempre algo más De lo que tú podías, me engañaste, Me pediste que espere por ti, hoy te quedas  
con ella...  
Darien:Rei no se asi por  
Rei : Me tomaste cuando te hice falta y ahora me tiras, Me usaste, y tapaste conmigo el fracaso de toda tu vida, Me engañaste, me pediste que espere por ti, Hoy te quedas con ella... -Ella le abre la puerta de su habitacion vete por tu culpa perdi a una verdadera amiga y mi amor...-El sele a su casa caminado a la de serena esperado que ella lo reciva con su abraso

rapido-Ella le mira-Veo que ella te dejo y viene por mi-El se queda y mira la balija-Me voy Darien no puedo sorporta verte a la cara como novio ni como amante eres un horrible como personas

Darien:Serena yo perdon dime si puedo...

Serena;Ya no darien perdon por darte todo lo que te di ahora que esto sola puedo ser feliz ya que tu siempre me hiciste infeliz puedo ver todo con claridad adios

Darien:Serena a donde vas

Serena: Lejos de ti con alguien que me espara de hace mucho tiempo adios darien y sale por la puerta dejandola solo en esa habitacion oscura


End file.
